<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kylo Ren Is Absolutely Disgusting by TheZ1337</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773630">Kylo Ren Is Absolutely Disgusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337'>TheZ1337</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Takes Care of Kylo Ren, Big feelings, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Gentleman Armitage Hux, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kylo Is An Absolute Brute, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Moonshine, Or For Now Anyways, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past M/F - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Stuttering, Submissive Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Whipping, mild feeding kink, nervous puking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux lives on the farm that his father owns. The year is 1940 but he still dresses in his fathers fashion. A veritable prisoner of solitude, he strikes up an unlikely romantic relationship with an enslaved field worker named Kylo. But Kylo is brutish; no manners, chews with his mouth open, doesn't shower, and Armitage absolutely loves his vulgarity.</p><p>But after Kylo shows that he has a temper, Armitage realizes that the small amount of physical comfort he'd hoped for from Kylo will not happen. Until it does, and then Kylo grows kinder to Armitage, only to double cross him! But is it a double cross, or Kylo's plan to make sure that they can be together without suspicions?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not actually very historically accurate; I took a lot of liberties so it's probably not too good, but there's intimate scenes that I just had to write between these two space idiots :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every single time he rode up, it happened. Poised on one of his fathers’ prized steeds, Armitage trotted over to the front of the mansion as he finished his morning ride. Swinging one leg over the saddle, he landed with two highly polished riding boots on the sometimes-muddy ground, though today it was dry.</p><p>And every single time he’d hand the reigns over to the stable boy and look out over the field workers who milled about pulling up cabbage or the beets that were coming in quite well this year. There was always one worker however, with his broad shoulders and curly black hair, who perked up upon his arrival. They even made eye contact sometimes, since the worker stood taller than the rest, and Armitage no doubt, but he couldn’t be certain because they’d never been more than several hundred feet away.</p><p>But Armitage noticed it, even if he pretended not to, when the enslaved worker who was probably paying off his family debt looked up at him. And it was almost every single time.</p><p>Turning in his favorite riding coat, Armitage ignored the man, but he couldn’t do that for much longer. He strode into the house to wash up and get ready for tea with his father, which was one of the most boring part of the day. But in the back of his mind, Armitage kept thinking about the farm hand. There was something definitely different about him.</p>
<hr/><p>Nervously, Armitage waited in a bedchamber for his guest. He’d had a fine dinner brought up to be served for two, though he wouldn’t be partaking. Pressing his hand behind his back a little more firmly, Armitage let his head fall, as he gravitated towards the fireplace.</p><p>A large four poster bed that was big enough for two was placed near the balcony doors, across from which was a dresser with a tray of sherry and glasses. In the center of the room was a table with two chairs. Two place settings adorned it, with a variety of different foods set on silver platters.</p><p>Turkey both on and off the bone, soup, all manner of root vegetable, and even a delicate desert that Armitage had to special order were all available to be eaten. Armitage stood with a fine glass of sherry in hand, while his other arm was set customarily behind his back. There he waited, though he wasn’t sure how long he’d have to be in this room for an uncertain future.</p><p>A few moments later, the sound of the doorknob rattling made him lift his head from where he’d been zoning out on an old Oriental rug that his father hadn’t bothered to update in too long. Trying not to seem too eager, Armitage practiced a hardened expression on his face that he usually used during social calls.</p><p>He inhaled deeply as the worker entered, predictably dirty and still in his work clothes. He looked suspicious, as if this were some sort of ruse. Armitage tried not to let his chest rise too far under his buttoned vest and collared shirt. The guy closed the door then, so Armitage nodded to him in greeting.</p><p>“Welcome. Please, help yourself,” Armitage said as he motioned to the food on the table. Hesitantly, the guy lingered by the door for a moment, before he approached the table. Standing by the chair that faced Armitage, his eyes scanned the veritable feast. Then his hand lingered over the back of the chair, before he pulled the chair out, and took a seat.</p><p>Armitage was immediately smitten, because those were some exceptionally bad manners. The chair was pulled out far enough that each could sit comfortably and eat without having to move them. But this beast of a man, which Armitage could now confirm since he was only a few feet from the man, had done exactly the opposite of what was expected.</p><p>“I didn’t catch your name,” Armitage said as his posture once again stiffened, and his hand nearly trembled as he held the glass of sherry. There was only one thing he wanted right now, and it was for those big, puffy lips to be pressed against his own. Instead, the worker skewered a miniature beet with a fork and shoved it into his mouth without even using a knife or the plate in front of him.</p><p>“Kylo,” he said, though his word was muffled as he began to chew the morsel whole. Exhaling slowly, so that Armitage thought he might never inhale again, he remained near to the fireplace, unsure of how to approach this issue.</p><p>“I’m Armitage,” he replied, and watched as Kylo started to shovel spoonfuls of food on to the porcelain dinner plate.</p><p>“I know,” he said, as he unceremoniously stabbed his fork front ways into a large slice of turkey, and then lifted it to his mouth where he took a large bite from it. It’s as if a knife didn’t even exist in Kylo’s mind.</p><p>“I— I’m sorry, I should probably tell you why I’ve invited you here,” Armitage said, though Kylo seemed more interested in the food than his company. In response, Kylo just hummed in acknowledgment, as he chewed and swallowed large mouthfuls of food. Armitage knew that the purchased workers weren’t fed as well as himself, but that was no reason for this man to be nearly inhaling his dinner.</p><p>“I’ve noticed you each day after my morning ride. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve noticed me as well,” he said, and lifted the sherry glass to his lip triumphantly. Kylo, however, didn’t respond as he’d expected.</p><p>“It’s kind of hard not to,” Kylo said in a bored tone, as he shoveled some of the delicate desert Armitage had ordered on to the same plate as the rest of his food. Armitage wanted nothing more than to watch his brutish hands squeeze and roam over his starved skin, which only made Armitage grasp his sherry glass even tighter.</p><p>“I wanted to invite you here to see if there’s, well… may I be frank?” At this, Kylo looked up, his spoon halfway to his mouth and hunched over his plate. He raised a brow, and then shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Sure,” he said, before he continued to eat like an absolute animal.</p><p>“I—well, you see,” Armitage said as he finally set his glass of sherry down on the fireplace mantle. He let out a quiet tremble as his gut twisted tightly at what he was about to confess. “I had hoped that perhaps, your noticing me, and me noticing you, may be more than just… a notice.”</p><p>Setting his spoon down with a clatter on the plate, Kylo finally inhaled for what seemed like the first time since he’d started eating. He forcefully pressed back his long black hair, and decidedly seemed to take up even more space than was necessary as he spread his legs open wider. Letting his gaze set into Armitage, he finally spoke up.</p><p>“So, what do you want from me?” He asked, as he set one hand down on top of his big, broad, upper thigh.</p><p>“I— well I— it’s— you see—” Armitage hadn’t stuttered this much since he was a child. As he tried to form words, he could hear his old Governess scolding him and telling him to <em>eh-nun-si-ate</em>. But as he tried to form words, Kylo got up from the seat, which forced it further out of position.</p><p>Startled by the sudden motion, Armitage backed up against the wall next to the fireplace as Kylo approached him, and his broad range of motion had him crossing the entire room in only three or four steps. Grabbing Armitage with a hand on either side of his face, Kylo forced his tongue down Armitage’s throat, and Armitage positively melted at the commanding gesture. It was purely degenerate, every flavor of the food that he’d just eaten still on his tongue.</p><p>Armitage completely melted, because Kylo pinned him hard against the wall, and Armitage couldn’t help but reach up to gently caress the front of Kylo’s chest with the backs of his fingers.</p><p>He moaned in to Kylo’s mouth, willingly letting the man make a second meal out of him. Kylo’s hips were wide and hard as they pressed into Armitage, who was already so aroused at watching this man make a complete mockery of all manners that he thought he might explode.</p><p>Reaching up, Armitage carted his fingers through Kylo’s hair, a moment before Kylo pulled Armitage down to the ground, and he landed squarely in Kylo’s lap as Kylo knelt in front of him.</p><p>“Is this what you want?” Kylo growled, though a hand was quickly under the front of Armitage’s vest, and undoing the buttons of his striped pants.</p><p>“Yes, it’s—.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kylo said as he pressed the meat of his thumb and forefinger up under Armitage’s jaw, just enough to restrict his airway, but also force his head to the side. Then Kylo licked a long, wet line up Armitage’s exposed throat, as his hand reached into Armitage’s pants to find him half hard.</p><p>Armitage gasped quietly, and reached up to undo his tie, and the collar of his shirt. It was quick work since he knew the knot well, and he hissed as Kylo bit down once on his neck, but then he began to suck hard on the spot.</p><p>Wracked with wanton abandon, Armitage didn’t care if Kylo left a mark. Cupped in his hand and pinned between the wall and Kylo’s broad chest, Armitage writhed with pleasure as he let himself be fondled.</p><p>Dragging him away from the wall before Armitage could get mental footing, Kylo then pressed him to the ground, and detached from his throat to crawl down the length of his torso. Gasping, Armitage tried to say something. Perhaps to tell Kylo that his mouth tasted divine and disgusting at the same time, or to say that they should move to the bed.</p><p>But the next thing Armitage knew, Kylo had wrapped those perfect, puffy, pink lips right around his cock, and swallowed him all the way down to his base. Curling upward, Armitage choked on his own gasp as he tried to get Kylo to stop.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Armitage was immediately awash in a blushing warmth that didn’t come from the fire only a few feet away. Reaching down to grab on to Kylo’s arm to tell him to slow down, to stop or to do anything else, Armitage was met with Kylo’s wide hand that took up nearly the entire breadth of his torso. Pushing Armitage into the Oriental rug, Kylo came up for air, and he growled over Armitage as he reared up over him.</p><p>“Down,” he instructed, and Armitage tossed his head to the side as a moan wracked his body.</p><p>Pinned, Armitage squirmed, half indecent and doing the most objectionable act he could think of. He’d paid a whore in town for this once, but she hadn’t been enthusiastic like this and Armitage had only half liked it because she was not a man.</p><p>Trembling, Armitage could barely breathe as Kylo bobbed his head up and down fast, and then his other hand joined in. Gripping Armitage tight at the base, Kylo lifted his mouth off of Armitage’s cock, only to pump his hand up and down too quick and too tight to let Armitage gain a sense of what was happening.</p><p>Leaning down, Kylo sucked one of Armitage’s balls into his mouth, and Armitage quaked as he moaned into the otherwise silent room. He felt so loud as his brain screamed at him, that Armitage was sure somebody would hear them.</p><p>“C-c-c—” Armitage tried to say… well, what? That he was about to cum? That he wanted Kylo to continue? Armitage couldn’t even remember the word he was trying to form, as once again, Kylo placed his lips around Armitage’s cock, and this time his pace was relentless.</p><p>Cumming hard at the rapid attention, Armitage dug his nails in to the rug below him, while his other hand grasped on to Kylo’s hand that continued to pin him to the ground with an almost inhuman strength.</p><p>Armitage twitched so hard that he thought his insides might spill out of his mouth. He couldn’t stop rolling through wave after wave of pleasure, hips raising to meet Kylo as the man continued to suck out all the pleasure from him.</p><p>Finally twitching away hard in overstimulated pain, Armitage gasped as Kylo released him from his grip. Moaning desperately and half rolling over in an attempt to crawl away from Kylo if he tried to continue, the back of one of Armitage’s thighs began to twitch tighter, and he had to force himself to release the tension in order to avoid a painful leg cramp.</p><p>Gasping, Armitage watched vaguely as Kylo got up from the floor and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Then he went back over to the table, and as Armitage grew woozy and soft from how warm he felt, he could hear the sound of more silver ware scraping as Kylo helped himself to a second portion of dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>The guy seemed absolutely desperate, so what did Kylo care? He was the son of the man who’d bought Kylo’s labor, so if the guy wanted a warm mouth around his hard cock, Kylo would give it to him. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he knew that it certainly wouldn’t be the last time with Armitage.</p><p>Kylo didn’t care what he did to get a meal, he just wanted a full belly. And what this guy offered was just that. Armitage actually had a four-course meal made up specifically to ask for Kylo to slobber all over his cock, so Kylo did his best to turn off the mousy man, but all it seemed to do was make Armitage blush deeper.</p><p>Personally, Kylo couldn’t care less for Armitage. Totally buttoned up and with a fake scowl on his face, Kylo found his stutter annoying. It made for a very unattractive person, which Kylo hadn’t thought at first. From afar, he was at least somewhat attractive. But now, being so near, Kylo could see why Armitage was still unmarried.</p><p>Eating like a brute, Kylo thoroughly enjoyed being as gross and uncouth as possible. Finishing his second meal though, Kylo let his spoon once again clatter against the plate that he might as well have stolen. It would go for high price, even in its dirtied state.</p><p>“Can I leave now?” Kylo asked, not even attempting to be nice. Armitage for his part, had sat in a slight stupor on the floor this entire time. Once he’d sat up, he’d remained there, with his hands propping him up from behind. He looked confused, and a bit tired, actually. At his words though, Armitage lifted his head, though he couldn’t make eye contact with Kylo.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Armitage said quietly, and Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up briskly and walked right out of that room. The last he saw of Armitage, the man was still on the floor, and still panting in the afterglow of how well Kylo had sucked him off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage wasn’t sure how long to wait until he invited Kylo into the mansion again. He decided that a fortnight was an excruciatingly long time to wait, but he managed to do it. Standing once more in the room with the large four poster, whose comforter he noticed had been changed by the maids, Armitage waited diligently.</p><p>He couldn’t help the faint smile on his face as he stood in anticipation, a sip of his sherry already downed in order to lighten up his mood. Nearly giddy, Armitage was dressed in a morning coat that he’d only worn once before. If these liaison’s continued, he’d have to get some new ones, since he didn’t want to seem improper, despite Kylo’s own lack of manners.</p><p>A few moments later, the door handle jiggled, and then Kylo emerged from out in the darkened hallway. Straightening up a bit more with his hand painfully pressed against his back, Armitage set the glass of sherry down on the mantle fireplace, since he didn’t want to spill any. Eagerly, Armitage watched as Kylo closed the door behind himself.</p><p>“Welcome,” Armitage said genially, though Kylo didn’t approach.</p><p>“What is this?” Kylo asked, and he sounded upset. Armitage’s faint smile wavered, though he stepped forward so that they could more easily converse.</p><p>“I thought you might enjoy another dinner,” Armitage offered hopefully.</p><p>“I mean this,” Kylo said, as he motioned between them. Ignoring the dinner though, Kylo maneuvered around the table, and he nearly stalked towards Armitage, which made him back up all the way until he could go no further because he’d hit the wall.</p><p>“I— well I thought—” Armitage began to say, as Kylo got right up into his face.</p><p>“You thought what, huh?” Kylo said, the flat of his palm landing hard on the wall mere centimeters from Armitage’s head. It wiped the smile right off his face, and he looked up in terror as Kylo grew angry, his teeth bared as he spoke. “That I’d come in here and slobber all over your cock again, just for a meal? Whores in town make more money doing that than I do.”</p><p>Grasping the front of Armitage’s tailored shirt and vest, Kylo pulled him off the wall slightly, until he was right up into Armitage’s face. “I owe you nothing. No amount of fancy talk can make me touch you again, despite how highly you people think of yourselves.”</p><p>Shoving him back, Armitage gasped as he was slammed against the wall. Terrified, he watched as Kylo stepped away, and turned to walk back to the meal that Armitage had spent days crafting into a perfect menu of flavor.</p><p>Roughly taking a seat, Kylo made a point of scraping up items from each dish that was set about on the table. Armitage trembled as his heart broke, and the lump in his throat kept him from even speaking a single syllable.</p><p>His heart sunk and he felt like he might throw up as he watched in horror, as the man who he’d thought would occupy his bed had nearly assaulted him. Terrified that Kylo might harm him, Armitage could do nothing but stand there and shake.</p><p>How many times in a night did he wake up and wonder what Kylo was doing? How many times had he wondered if he kept Kylo up in the same way that Kylo’s broad frame and wide mouth kept him awake? It all seemed in vain now, because Kylo was angry, and his words were venom.</p><p>Armitage didn’t dare move, and almost wished that he could sink into the pattern of wallpaper and disappear, so that he wouldn’t have to remain terrified of being hurt. Slowly, Armitage began to shake all over, and his gut grew sour while his demeanor turned sad.</p><hr/><p>Kylo must have really gotten to him, he bemused as he shoveled something that looked like asparagus on to his plate. Kylo had never eaten it cooked, though he was quite curious about what it tasted like.</p><p>Shoveling a few spindles of it into his mouth, Kylo shrugged, and decided not to eat the rest. Armitage didn’t move from where Kylo had placed him, and the few times Kylo looked up to see if he was doing okay, it had looked like Armitage was about to cry.</p><p>Eating quickly, Kylo got in as much as food as quickly as possible so that he could leave this room. If Armitage never wanted to see him again, that might be for the best. After all, the man was painfully tiny. Kylo found himself wondering what he looked like under the fancy clothes that he wore though, because telling by the lean shape of his neck, the guy was probably scrawny. Kylo could probably wrap an arm the entire way around him if he really tried.</p><p>Finished with his meal, Kylo purposely made the silverware clatter on the plate, though he’d rather slip it into his pocket to sell. Clearing his throat and angrily wiping at his mouth, Kylo threw down to the cloth napkin on top of the food that remained on the plate.</p><p>“Can I go now?” Kylo asked, though he sighed as he sat back and looked square at Armitage.</p><p>Nodding a few times, Armitage seemed to gain some sort of courage, before he managed to speak up. But his voice was quiet and cracked just a bit. “Yes.”</p><p>Deciding not to mess with Armitage any longer, Kylo got up, and made a hasty exit. He’d let Armitage stew, and he wasn’t altogether sure if he’d ever hear from Armitage again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A morning ride was the thing that really woke Armitage up. It cleared his mind and let him think about all the tasks he had yet to accomplish in his day, and his life. One thing he enjoyed most about it though, was arriving at a stream that skirted the edge of the property. As a child, he’d played in the mud out here. Now as a man though, he watered his horse and listened to the birds chirp nearby.</p><p>Stepping up to the water’s edge, Armitage looked across the steam to the other side. It was just deep enough that he couldn’t cross without getting his entire outfit wet, but he didn’t need to. He liked staying on this side of the stream, near the home that he’d grown up in, and of course, his steed.</p><p>But his attention was drawn on this particular day by some very rapid, panicked chirping. Turning in his boots and green riding coat, he went to investigate. Setting his riding crop up against a tree, Armitage approached to the frantic birds.</p><p>Looking up to a tree, he saw a nest with two blue jays who were panicky while moving back and forth, and he saw one glance down at him, before they all shut up. At the sight of a predator, they went silent, but Armitage wasn’t there to harm them.</p><p>Kneeling down to investigate, he found one very tiny, very young bird chirping in a response to its parents. Frowning, Armitage knew better than to pick it up. But something about its plea tugged at his wounded heart. So, trying to be delicate, he ever so gently scooped it up into the very tips of his fingers. It was so tiny that it didn’t have any feathers yet, and he nervously got up to tip toes to put it back in its nest.</p><p>Instinctively, one of the adult birds reached out to snap at his finger. But his gloves were quite thick, so they stopped the pain of a bite. Armitage gently crooned soothing words at them as he placed their baby back in the nest, though he quickly stepped away in case the parents might take flight and attack him.</p><p>Immediately, all the birds in the nest began to chirp again, and Armitage couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself that he’d reunited a family. He turned to go back to where he’d set his riding crop, though eh stopped in his tracks though, frozen as Kylo slowly walked out of the stream, stark naked and glistening from a bath in the clear water.</p><p>“What was that?” Kylo asked, and he had a very sarcastic smirk on his face. Tensing, Armitage turned away, and he decided to leave his riding crop so he could quickly make his way back to his horse.</p><p>“It was nothing,” Armitage said stiffly as he tried to get away from the beefy man who he only wanted to gaze at for hours.</p><p>“Was it?” Kylo teased.</p><p>“It wasn’t you,” Armitage snapped, as he slowly gathered the reigns of his horse.</p><p>“Maybe it should have been,” Kylo said, and Armitage trembled at the insinuation. With his head bowed though, he led his horse further down the stream where Kylo wouldn’t be able to see it if he missed the stirrup because he was shaking so bad.</p><hr/><p>Kylo didn’t believe it at first. One moment, he was taking a very excellent, and much needed bath. And the next, Armitage had evergreen from the woods, looking stereotypically stiff in his polished boots and a jacket that matched the color of his eyes.</p><p>He’d held back with only the top of his head and his nose out of the water as he watched Armitage kneel down and pick something up from the dirt. It was telling that he’d help a bird which had obviously fallen from its nest, instead of putting it out of its misery. Something about the way Armitage stood, with a soft kind of satisfaction after he’d put the bird back, spurned Kylo on to talk to, and tease the man a bit.</p><p>Intent on making Armitage see as much of his naked body as possible, Kylo had confidently approached him. But what surprised Kylo was that Armitage had bit back at him with a terse tone, and this is what sparked Kylo’s interest.</p><p>“Maybe it should have been,” Kylo offered as he planted that seed of doubt in Armitage’s head. After all, Armitage was proving himself to be quite different than what Kylo had thought men of his status were like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage was wracked with doubt. “He’s using you,” Armitage whispered to himself as he paced. He’d chosen the same room, same time, though a different menu for Kylo to meet him. If things didn’t go better than the last time, Armitage would stop pursing the man entirely.</p><p>But it was difficult when he’d basically offered to be with Armitage that day by the stream. Or had he? Armitage didn’t know. With Kylo’s lack of manners, and extreme candor, Armitage didn’t know if anything he said was true.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Armitage straightened up. He was, if nothing else, a gentleman, and he would greet Kylo as such. With one hand behind his back and a full glass of sherry already in his belly, Armitage stood facing the door as he waited for Kylo’s arrival.</p><p>His presence was announced by the rattling of the doorknob, before the door opened. When Kylo stepped in, Armitage felt his heart fall to his gut, because he was still as good looking as every time that Armitage had seen him. But Kylo had a smirk on his face, the same as last time, and it broke Armitage’s wherewithal. Kylo had definitely used him for the meal that Armitage had spent hours coming up with, and now Armitage was trapped with this man who’d shown that he could have a violent temper.</p><p>“Good evening,” Armitage greeted, to which Kylo snorted in a quiet laugh. Then, taking a seat, Kylo began to heap gobs of food on to his plate without even saying a word. Broken, Armitage gasped a quiet breath, before he let out a trembling sigh.</p><p>“You may eat and then leave,” Armitage said, as he walked past the fireplace, and to the dresser that was opposite the bed.</p><p>“I plan to,” Kylo said, as he began to gorge himself on the hot meal. Barely able to keep his calm reserve, Armitage leaned in pain on the dresser where he placed a full decanter of sherry for them to share. Shakily, he lifted the crystal stopper, and poured himself a second glass. Then he shot back the entire thing and flinched as it took a large amount of willpower to swallow it all.</p><p>Then, Armitage pushed the glass off to the side, and spread out his hands far apart on the dresser. Leaning in, he trembled silently as he waited for this torture to be over. He listened as Kylo scraped away on the serving dishes and his dinner plate, and Armitage wailed in silence as he closed his eyes tightly.</p><p>This had all been a terrible mistake. It would be the last time for a long time that he’d pursue a man, let alone allow anybody to touch him. He’d taken the chance, which was not something Armitage made a habit of doing very often, especially since this time it had turned out to be a disaster.</p><p>It was clear that Kylo was using him for a warm belly of food and that he couldn’t care less for Armitage. Kylo also now knew his secret and could gossip about it to everybody from servants to townsfolk. Armitage let out a quiet shudder, and he nearly collapsed at the thought of everybody knowing his deepest, darkest desires.</p><p>He quaked silently, with his eyes shut tight as he tried to maintain some sort of posture. But it was difficult as he was forced to stand there and pretend that his heart wasn’t ripped to shreds. He’d thought Kylo would be the one, but Kylo was beyond abhorrent. Armitage had even liked the way he sat, and ate, and talked, but now Armitage felt uncertain, and hurt.</p><p>So lost was Armitage in his thoughts that he didn’t hear it when the fork that Kylo used stopped scraping against the plate. He also didn’t hear it when Kylo got up from the table and came up right behind him as Armitage splintered like a broken glass menagerie.</p><p>“You’re shaking,” Kylo said quietly from over Armitage’s right shoulder. Armitage gasped, and he lifted his hand to press into his gut, to keep him from absolutely crying from the horror that he felt at being trapped.</p><p>“Please leave,” Armitage said, but Kylo cut him off as he ignored his plea.</p><p>“Keep your hand there,” Kylo said, as he gently guided Armitage’s hand back to the spot on the dresser where it had been previously. Crying out, Armitage did as he was instructed, caught somewhere between the feeling of a rat trapped by a cat, and wanting to feel Kylo’s warm breath on the back of his ear.</p><p>“Don’t hurt me,” Armitage whispered, as Kylo slid his hands over the backs of Armitage’s arms, and all the way down to his hands. Then he planted a hand on top of each of Armitage’s, which kept him pinned there.</p><p>“Now why would I do that?” Kylo purred as he slowly inserted a foot against the inside of each of Armitage’s. Forced apart, Armitage took a wider stance, though that was when he felt Kylo’s thighs press up against the back of his own.</p><p>“You’re—” Armitage began to stay, but then he bit his tongue hard and turned his head away from the side in which Kylo was sinisterly whispering.</p><p>“I’m what?” Kylo purred though he switched to Armitage’s other ear. So, Armitage turned away again, paralyzed with fear and arousal. Humming quietly, Kylo let his breath wash over the back of Armitage’s neck which left him panicking for a gasp of air.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Kylo asked, and Armitage let out a terrified cry, though he finally pulled his hands out from under Kylo’s grip.</p><p>“I will give you many leisure’s with my body,” Armitage managed to say, and he felt the warm embarrassment of tears as they rolled down his cheeks. Unable to quell them, Armitage openly let them come, unable to stop himself. “But you must be kind to me… in some respects.”</p><p>“Kind,” Kylo repeated, though then he put his hands on Armitage’s hips to slowly turn the man. This time when they kissed, Kylo was less angry about it, and his mouth was less demanding than before. Armitage moaned as their mouths collided, and Kylo gently pressed him open as Armitage reached up between them to clutch on to the front of Kylo’s shirt.</p><p>But Armitage was trembling so much that Kylo reached up and grasped on to both of his hands with one large palm. “Relax. I’m not going to harm you.”</p><p>“You terrify me,” Armitage whispered, opening his teary eyes as he looked up at Kylo. This brick of a man could completely encompass Armitage if he wished, yet he only very gently pushed in on Armitage’s hips.</p><p>“I terrify many people,” Kylo replied, which wasn’t altogether untrue. “You don’t have to be afraid of me tonight, though.”</p><hr/><p>“Have you done this before?” Kylo asked, as he began to summarily undress Armitage. There was something inherently erotic about somebody else undoing the buttons of his vest.</p><p>“Yes,” Armitage breathed through their kiss, as Kylo crawled over Armitage who had managed to settle his head in the next of decorative pillows at the head of the bed.</p><p>“Have you?” Kylo asked skeptically, to which Armitage pulled back slightly.</p><p>“It may have been a while ago, but I remember how this transpires,” Armitage replied.</p><p>“A while?” Kylo said, and if to punctuate his point, he grasped Armitage, testicles and all. Armitage cried out, then he rolled his hips in to Kylo’s broad palm. “So starved.”</p><p>“Very,” Armitage confirmed as he began to shake. He tried to calm down, now that Kylo was lifting him up and peeling him out of the various layers of a gentleman’s outfit. It made him feel vulnerable being all the way naked, but Armitage supposed that with Kylo, this was to be expected.</p><p>“I want to try something,” Kylo said, and Armitage thought that it was a bit soon to be experimenting. But he found himself unable to say no to Kylo, who slowly maneuvered around the bed.</p><p>“I’m not—,” Armitage began to say, but Kylo cut him off.</p><p>“Stay there,” he said, as he turned all the way around. Then, not too carefully, he moved a leg over to straddle Armitage, before he scooted up towards Armitage, cock first.</p><p>“What?!” Armitage gasped, nearly crushed under Kylo as his half hard cock came to brush over Armitage’s nose. He flattened himself into the bed as much as possible, uncertain about what Kylo was doing.</p><p>“Suck on it, the way I did to you,” Kylo instructed, his face now hovering in the exact opposite direction of Armitage’s.</p><p>“Like this!?” Armitage gawked, because there was no way he could do that.</p><p>“Like this,” Kylo said, and he pushed his hips back a bit further so that the tip of his cock was closer to Armitage’s mouth. Uncertain, and having never been in this particular position before, Armitage tilted his face upward slightly, until he felt the shape of Kylo’s tip press against his lips. Tilting his head up further, Armitage swallowed down a small amount of Kylo’s cock, which blossomed under his wet tongue.</p><p>“Perfect,” Kylo crooned, and Armitage melted at the affirmation. But the next moment, Kylo slowly pushed his hips forward, which made his cock slip farther down Armitage’s throat, and nearly choke him.</p><p>Gagging, Armitage reached up to push Kylo off of him. But his weak gesture was met by Kylo’s own hand, which he wrapped around both of Armitage’s slight wrists. Trapped and subdued, Armitage choked on Kylo’s length that grew with an expedited rapidity.</p><p>Just as he thought he might not be able to handle another second, Kylo slipped those perfect, fat lips around his own cock, and it made Armitage moan directly on to Kylo. Gasping in a breath, Armitage suddenly realized what Kylo was making him do, and Armitage melted under the depravity of it.</p><p>Forcing Armitage’s legs open, Kylo positioned his heels far apart, where they dug into the comforter. Armitage had never been so debased before, sucking on a man’s cock while having his own licked. He succumbed to the wickedness of such and act and found himself savoring the taste as his mouth grew salty from Kylo’s hesitant releases.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Armitage began to suck in earnest, though he focused more on the feeling of Kylo’s mouth wrapped around him. Kylo was an expert at this, going all the way down and humming so that Armitage’s cock was covered in wet warmth, with his tip tickled mercilessly.</p><p>Finally breaking away for some air, Armitage gasped a shaky breath, as some spit spilled in a dribble between Kylo’s cock and his own mouth. Deliciously disgusted, Armitage moaned a moment before Kylo came up from where he was sucking on the ginger. Chuckling though, Kylo wiped at his own mouth, and he began to shift on the bed.</p><p>“I’ve never done that before,” Armitage said, though Kylo was quick to maneuver back around to face him.</p><p>“Never? Over,” Kylo said as he tapped Armitage’s hip, and Armitage eagerly rolled over. Pulling a pillow close to his chest so he could hug it, he then eagerly propped himself up on his knees, and showed off his best asset to Kylo.</p><p>“That was very inappropriate,” Armitage said as Kylo took a few silent moments behind Armitage, most likely to stroke at himself. After the brief pause though, Kylo reached over to grab the jar of oil that was stored on the low nightstand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You <em>have </em>done this before,” Kylo said, and the praise in his voice made Armitage blush, though also spread his legs a bit wider. Wetting his fingers, Kylo then swiped two of them over Armitage’s tight cleft and tenderly smeared the moisture there. For how horrible Kylo came across, his fingers now were tentative, and gentle.</p><p>“I told you, oh—,” Armitage said quietly, as Kylo pressed in a digit. He was shallow at first, but a moment later he pressed the rest of his finger in, and it made Armitage’s toes curl in anticipation, and also a bit of discomfort.</p><p>“Told me what?” Kylo asked, pressing the single digit in and out a few times, before he pulled his finger out to add more oil to it.</p><p>“I told you that—” Armitage flinched as Kylo pressed in two fingers, perhaps a bit prematurely, but it only made Armitage spread his legs slightly wider.</p><p>“Full sentences,” Kylo scolded, and it made Armitage’s stomach slump in to the bed. This also allowed Kylo to press his fingers in deeper, and drive Armitage farther from his sturdy thoughts.</p><p>“I’ve done this before,” Armitage whispered, his lips slightly parted. Pulling his fingers away, Kylo stroked a soothing hand down Armitage’s spine, as he went to wet his cock with the oil that they were using.</p><p>“Good boy,” Kylo said, which made Armitage open his eyes a bit more, and look back at Kylo. He saw the smirk on Kylo’s face, and it heightened Armitage’s anticipation. Small things like this were what Armitage fed off of, and offering such a slight insight into his inner mind felt ultimately more intimate than having Kylo’s cock inside him.</p><p>Getting himself in to position, Armitage tightened his fingers around the pillow that he clung to. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on how slick Kylo was as he pressed the flat of his hand over his cock, and pressed the breadth of it up and down Armitage’s desperate hole to give him a tease of just how long it was.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” Kylo purred, thrusting up and down slowly. “I feel it too— the anticipation.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” Armitage said, though at his words, Kylo pulled back, and slowly pressed his tip against Armitage’s resistance.</p><p>Bracing for it, Armitage squeezed his eyes tight as Kylo pressed in. But he got barely halfway past his tip before he pulled back, obviously testing Armitage’s resistance. Then he pushed in further, and Armitage hissed as the widest part of Kylo’s cock crested past his tightness.</p><p>“Relax,” Kylo cooed as he pulled his tip back out, and it made Armitage moan at how slickly he moved away.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Armitage muttered in to the pillow, which urged Kylo back in a second later. Uncomfortable pain was dull in his mind as Kylo pushed in further, and the moment he pulled back, a moan was ripped from Armitage’s throat.</p><p>“You really like this,” Kylo said quietly, as he fell in to a shallow rhythm. Holding on to the pillow for reassurance, it got easier to take Kylo’s thick cock the more that Armitage breathed.</p><p>“You’re so big,” Armitage muttered, which made Kylo lean forward over him, and gently place a hand on the bed near his face.</p><p>“What was that?” Kylo asked, so Armitage tilted his head to the side to speak up.</p><p>“You’re so big,” Armitage repeated, and as if to punctuate that statement, Kylo pressed in deeper, which made Armitage hiss in pain.</p><p>“Shhh,” Kylo whispered, as his other hand came around Armitage, and cupped his face up off the pillow. Grasping his chin and cheek, Kylo tilted Armitage’s face almost uncomfortably around, before he licked in to Armitage’s mouth.</p><p>Moaning as Kylo fell into a steady rhythm, Armitage let himself be slowly speared wide open as he grew more and more comfortable with Kylo inside of him. Armitage felt so uncertain that was shaking as he tried to prop himself up, but Kylo kept him hovering somewhere between too high and too low to plant his elbows into the bed.</p><p>Succumbing, Armitage gave up as his head rested solely on Kylo’s hand. One of his own hands reached down though to touch himself, before Kylo’s cock swiped down in to his very being. His pace was steady, much like his broad shoulders, and it made Armitage long more for the release that was coming.</p><p>Just as Armitage thought he might be able to get to the end like this, Kylo released his head. Set gently on the pillow, Armitage sighed as he relaxed in to the cushions of the bed. But then Kylo pulled back completely, and it made Armitage whine as he was left wanting.</p><p>“Up,” Kylo said as he tapped the side of Armitage’s calf. Moaning, Armitage shifted from his left to his right knee to entice Kylo to continue. But then Kylo’s strong hands were on his torso, and helped lift him from the bed.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Armitage asked in a daze as his head spun from the pleasure.</p><p>“Here,” Kylo said, as he pulled Armitage up on to his knees, while he faced the end of the bed. Scooting up behind him, and pushing Armitage’s knees a bit wider, Kylo wrapped one arm around Armitage’s torso, as his other hand went to guide himself back in.</p><p>“This is a strange—” Armitage gasped, as Kylo pressed back up in to him. He felt his eyelids quiver as they fell slightly, Kylo’s oppressive cock sleek in its thickness as he began to fuck Armitage again. “Position.”</p><p>“Is it?” Kylo asked, as his thighs began to gently against the back of Armitage’s own pale limbs. Slowly, Kylo began to secure his arms around Armitage, and he wrangled with Armitage’s weak arms that struggled for freedom.</p><p>“What—?” Armitage tried to ask, but before he knew it, his arms were pinned down by Kylo’s own forearms. With each arm wrapped nearly completely around his torso, Armitage gasped at being caged in, and reached up as best he could to clutch on to Kylo’s forearms.</p><p>“Trapped,” Kylo whispered into Armitage throat, and Armitage tilted his head up to try to find Kylo’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh my—” Armitage gasped, and he soon found Kylo shifting behind him. Between Kylo’s constant pace, the depth in which his cock reached, and how Kylo slowly began to cage Armitage’s knees between his own, Armitage positively drowned in the pleasure.</p><p>Forcefully held up, so that all he could do to contain his cock was to reach down and stroke it, he desperately moaned at Kylo for a kiss. Granted a mouth of warm tongue, Armitage shattered in the best way. Kylo’s mouth was now demanding, sucking a response out of Armitage as he trembled with an impending orgasm.</p><p>Kylo reached up with one hand and cupped Armitage’s chin and cheek, as he forced Armitage again to look up and back at him. But when the kiss didn’t come, Armitage kept his mouth open, because he was just about on the precipice of something fantastic.</p><p>A small, silent droplet of spit dribbled down on Armitage’s tongue from Kylo’s own mouth, and Armitage flinched, and shattered under the degradation of it. He came hard, smearing all over the comforter and some down the end of the bed posts. Quaking harder than ever before, Armitage’s hand felt like fire around his cock as Kylo buried his length all the way down to its base.</p><p>Summarily dropped, and shoved off to the side, Kylo continued pumping in and out of Armitage until Armitage couldn’t take it. Jerking away, Armitage gasped as his gut continued to twist tight and twitch with warmth, his thighs slick with sweat now that he could feel them again.</p><p>A moment later though, Armitage jerked in recognition as droplets of cum dotted his back from where Kylo finished stroking himself off. Armitage squirmed under how absolutely deplorable this was, spit shared with spit, and semen with semen. It also left Armitage so woozy and aroused that he didn’t know if he could continue.</p><p>Once spent, Armitage listened as Kylo let out a quiet groan, and then collapsed on to the bed, with his head near the pillows. Both panting, Armitage couldn’t bring himself to get up for some very long minutes, deliciously spent more than he’d ever been in his entire life.</p><hr/><p>Kylo hadn’t actually meant to terrorize the man. But one moment, Armitage was standing in front of him, and the next, he was positively crying on to the dresser. Of course, he did it in that particular Armitage way, where he was standing so straight that he might break his back if he grew any more rigid.</p><p>But Armitage had trembled the entire time Kylo had eaten his fill and had seemed to be so afraid of Kylo that he didn’t even hear it when Kylo went up to him. Taking pity, Kylo had put his hands on Armitage, not quite sure if this was what he wanted.</p><p>But when Armitage turned and was actually crying, Kylo felt a pang of guilt. He wasn’t normally this mean, just towards Armitage. Just towards a man who literally held his life in his hands, and if Kylo could take advantage of that just a little bit, he would. It seemed now though, that he’d taken far too much advantage, and he had to pay the recompense for that.</p><p>Of course, Kylo could do this all night long. Teasing and twisting at Armitage, or perhaps showing him some of the more degrading things he knew how to do. It started out as good fun, and perhaps a way to show Armitage some appreciation for the free, hot meals.</p><p>But the moment that Kylo had turned Armitage over to finger him, everything changed. Armitage, a man of prestige, who was perhaps the most boring gentleman that Kylo had ever met, had large swaths of dark gashes across his back from childhood. Kylo had stared at the marks which, until now, Kylo hadn’t even considered.</p><p>Had he been beaten as a child? The thought that he had been struck so hard that it had left marks well in to adulthood made Kylo question all of his actions. Armitage let on no hints of his past, and from the outside, it looked like he’d always had a good life. But seeing those markings, Kylo suddenly felt like he shouldn’t push Armitage quite so hard.</p><p>Kylo quickly realized that making Armitage stutter from pleasure was much more fun than making him stutter from fear. As Kylo had pushed his fingers in and out, Armitage had been absolutely unable to finish a sentence, let alone have any comprehensive thoughts. It was the best way to have a man, when he was totally succumbed. And Armitage had reacted spectacularly throughout the entire things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please make sure to read the updated tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seated across from Kylo, Armitage felt stiller and surer of their arrangement. And Kylo, for his part, seemed to wolf down his food in a bit less of a fervent pace. This time while he ate in the room that they shared for their liaison, he seemed to take a breath between bites, and even sipped a bit on the sherry that Armitage provided.</p><p>Satisfied, Armitage sat in silence as they enjoyed each other’s company. Armitage had a slightly satisfied smile on his face, which must have drawn Kylo’s attention, because the man actually put down his fork before he spoke up.</p><p>“Did you pick the menu?” Kylo asked, which made Armitage look up from where he’d been trying to flatten out some wrinkles on his pants that formed merely by sitting down.</p><p>“What? Oh yes,” Armitage confirmed, as he set his glass on the table, though he pinched the stem of it.</p><p>“It’s delicious. How long did you spend choosing all of this?” Kylo asked, as he pushed around some gravy on his plate.</p><p>“A few days,” Armitage said proudly, though then he expanded upon that sentence. “A few hours, I mean, though I spread it out over a few days.”</p><p>“You really care about what I think, don’t you?” Kylo asked, though his tone wasn’t as teasing as it might appear. This entire evening, Kylo hadn’t teased him once, which only made Armitage grow more at ease. It was almost strange to feel so comfortable around another man in an intimate setting.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Armitage nodded in agreement.</p><p>“And you don’t smile much, do you?” Kylo inquired, so Armitage finally made eye contact. He stared at Kylo for a few long moments, though at having that called out, he could feel his smile start to drain.</p><p>“No, I suppose not,” Armitage said quietly.</p><p>“That’s a shame, because you have a very nice smile,” Kylo said, which made Armitage grow warm in a blush.</p><p>“Thank you,” Armitage said, and he looked away to avoid his slowly pinkening cheeks.</p><p>“They beat it out of you, didn’t they?” Kylo asked, which made Armitage freeze in his small movements. Staring at the tablecloth, Armitage’s gut grew tight with nausea at the thought of his childhood.</p><p>“What do the other workers say?” Armitage asked, to which Kylo tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“They don’t say anything. I only noticed because of the marks on your back,” Kylo said, which made Armitage nod, and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t deny what happened in his childhood. Taking a deep breath, Armitage then took a sip of sherry before he set the glass back on the table.</p><p>“My father is a cruel man,” Armitage said, making eye contact again.</p><p>“Do you mind if I ask, when did it stop?” Kylo asked, and it was clear that he was now done with his meal, though he was still willing to make small talk.</p><p>“Only when I moved back home from University,” Armitage replied. All of this was painful to remember, but it felt a bit less terrible to say it to Kylo, who didn’t seem to judge him harshly.</p><p>“You went to University?” Kylo asked curiously.</p><p>“I left after half a year. It wasn’t what I thought it would be,” Armitage said, tapping a finger against the stem of his glass.</p><p>Quietly Kylo contemplated his words, before he reached across the table, and slowly took the sherry glass from Armitage. Drawn from his thoughts, Armitage watched as Kylo took the glass, and then he quickly downed the rest of Armitage’s sherry, ignoring his own full glass.</p><p>“That a new coat?” Kylo asked, summarily changing the topic. Comforted and slightly surprised at Kylo’s attentiveness, Armitage looked down at the sleeves of his morning coat and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, how did you know?” Armitage asked as Kylo set the glass back down on the table.</p><p>“I just assumed. I mean, if we’re going to keep doing this, you seem like the kind of man who’d dress up for it,” Kylo said, though he slowly began to stand up, once again moving his chair from its position.</p><p>“You’re correct in your assessment,” Armitage said.</p><p>“Come here,” Kylo said, as he held out a hand. Armitage eagerly took it as Kylo helped him to his feet, and he was quickly swept up in to Kylo’s arms as Kylo began to kiss him softly. “I like that coat, but it would look better discarded on the floor, along with the rest of your clothes.”</p><hr/><p>It was late, and Kylo laid out in the small cabin that had been set up for all of the field workers. He lay on his bed, across from his two friends who were both drinking some moonshine.</p><p>“So, Kylo’s been going out at night,” Kuruk said, which made Kylo smirk into the darkness, since there was only one candle in this room. Six rooms were set up in total, each with two beds.</p><p>“Is that right?” Ushar spoke up as he sipped from a dirty cup. “Where to, huh?”</p><p>Slowly sitting up, Kylo couldn’t help it as his smirk curled into a smile. Armitage was starting to grow on him, especially with the soft way he sighed when Kylo was balls deep in him.</p><p>“You two promise not to tell?” Kylo asked, as he swung his legs over the bed, and reached for the jug of illegal booze.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Kuruk said, offering Kylo the third cup that he’d brought.</p><p>“You know we won’t,” Ushar said, though he scooted a bit too eagerly to the edge of the bed.</p><p>Pouring himself a drink, Kylo savored the fact that he had this secret for just a few moments longer. Then, passing the jug back, and taking a deep sip of something that burned his throat right down to his but, Kylo finally sighed as he leaned forward, to whisper to them.</p><p>“I’ve been called to the mansion for our master’s son— to wet his needs,” Kylo whispered, aware of how thin the walls were so he didn’t want to be overheard. Each of his friends sat back, with their jaws dropped as they stared at him.</p><p>“You’re lying,” Kuruk said in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m not,” Kylo said, before he laughed, and sat back too. “It’s been a few times now, too.”</p><p>Kuruk and Ushar exchanged a look, before they each got up, and went to sit on either side of Kylo.</p><p>“This is our way out, Kylo,” Kuruk said, which made Kylo slightly confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, but it was Ushar who responded.</p><p>“You can threaten him, tell him you’re gonna let his father know whose keeping his bed warm unless he lets all three of us go,” Ushar said eagerly, to which Kylo shook his head.</p><p>“I can’t do that—” Kylo started to say.</p><p>“Why not?” Ushar asked accusatorily.</p><p>“Yeah, why not? You’re not actually <em>enjoying</em> pricking him,” Kuruk said, to which Kylo’s smile faded. In truth, he was quite enjoying it, and it’s not like his friends cared if he was sleeping with a man or a woman. They cared about freedom, and Kylo couldn’t deny them that because he’d been in servitude his entire life too.</p><p>“No, of course not—” Kylo said as he tried to cover up his feelings.</p><p>“So then tell him!” Kuruk said a bit too loudly.</p><p>“Shh,” Ushar shushed him. “Here’s what you need to do. Just take him in to the woods, and we’ll meet you there. As witnesses, he won’t be able to deny us what we want.”</p><p>Frowning now, Kylo looked down into his cup. He didn’t like this idea; after all, he was suited to hard labor. And Armitage wasn’t that bad, truth be told. What he had going on right now was actually a great arrangement. Reluctantly though, Kylo agreed.</p><p>“Alright, fine. But I can’t guarantee when it’ll be.”</p><p>“Yes!” Kuruk said and lifted his cup up to clink together with his friends. “To freedom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage was shaking with fear, since he never went out into the woods after dark. He knew that the animals out here weren’t big enough to harm him, but as he walked down a familiar path, he worried about wayward thieves who might be using the large swath of woods to hide out for the evening.</p><p>He walked slowly, wrapped up in a brown coat that he hoped would pass for normal. He’d dressed down, which felt strange especially because he was on his way to see Kylo. He enjoyed dressing up for the man, but now, with only a button up shirt and coat, he hoped that Kylo didn’t think less of him for that.</p><p>Turning around a bend on the trail, a smile grew on his face as he saw a lantern placed on the ground by a tree. Armitage made sure to step on a twig that was on the path, which broke and announced his presence. That was when Kylo then emerged a moment later from behind the tree.</p><p>The light of his lantern reflected on his face, and Armitage could see that he was smiling. Walking more briskly over, Armitage barely managed to set the lantern down in time to receive Kylo’s hug, and Kylo scooped him right up and spun him around.</p><p>Armitage couldn’t help but laugh, and he returned the hug to Kylo, before he pulled away just enough to kiss the man. Kylo’s mouth was once again warm and admiring, and as Kylo set Armitage back down on the ground, he went to cart his hands through Kylo’s hair, but it was suspiciously up in a ponytail.</p><p>Laughing, Armitage tucked away a stray strand of hair behind his ear, as Kylo backed him up against the tree where they’d arranged to meet.</p><p>“You put your hair up,” Armitage said, but just as quickly as he did, Kylo was pulling open the front of his pants.</p><p>“It gets in the way,” Kylo said as a hand slipped past Armitage’s waistband, and cupped his warm cock that was eager for the attention. Gasping quietly, Armitage let himself be pinned between Kylo’s broad frame and the tree where they’d met.</p><p>“You smell good,” Kylo said as he began to kiss up Armitage’s neck, his motions more pointed this time as he cupped Armitage’s cock and balls whole and squeezed them teasingly.</p><p>“You’re eager,” Armitage said, a smile on his face. But slowly, he was made weak by Kylo’s touch. It felt more devious than most of the other times they were together, mostly because they were out in the wilderness. Anybody could see them, but Armitage supposed that the thrill was supposed to add another layer to their intimacy.</p><p>But Armitage knew that was just a fantasy, because nobody would be out here in the woods. It was only them two with an owl hooting off in the distance. Releasing Armitage just as he began to get comfortable, Kylo then pulled something out from his pants pocket.</p><p>“It’s a bit exhilarating, isn’t it?” Kylo asked, as he dabbed his hand with a bit of oil from a jar.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” Armitage said with a bit of a laugh, before Kylo was on him again. Reaching into his pants, Kylo wet Armitage from base to tip, and it made Armitage gasp as he clung to Kylo. Reaching for his vest but finding none, Kylo then wrapped his arm entirely around Armitage’s frame.</p><p>“No vest?” Kylo asked, as he began to stroke up and down Armitage’s desperately needy cock. Trembling, Armitage spread his legs a bit wider, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to cum while standing up. But if he trusted anybody to help him figure that out, it was definitely Kylo.</p><p>“I dressed down; no need to raise suspicion from those hiding in the shadows,” Armitage replied as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. He moaned softly against Kylo’s shoulder, and Kylo began to kiss at his throat again.</p><p>“You’re always so soft,” Kylo muttered, as he tried to suck a gently bruising kiss into Armitage’s skin.</p><p>“You always know just how to— oh—” Armitage gasped quietly, a spark of fire flaring up in his gut. He was always weak around Kylo, and as he held on to the man, his eyes closed as he focused on his pleasure.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Kylo said, and it wasn’t more than a minute later until Armitage was gasping for breath. Cumming in his own pants and all over Kylo’s hand, Armitage trembled as he nearly collapsed to the ground. But Kylo’s oppressive form kept him on his feet, and the exertion it took to remain standing left Armitage woozy, and short of breath.</p><p>Pulling his hand from Armitage’s pants, Kylo chuckled quietly, and pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket. “Wasn’t that fun?” Kylo asked, as he wiped off his hand.</p><p>“Yes, I was just—.”</p><p>“Well, well, well,” came the voice of a stranger from off to their right. Gasping, Armitage stepped sideways, which pulled him away from Kylo as he tried desperately to hide what they’d just been doing. “What have we here?”</p><p>Turning, Armitage saw two men approach from the darkness of the woods. But as they came near the lantern light, Armitage thought he recognized them as workers from the field.</p><p>“Good job, Kylo,” one of them said as he patted Kylo on the shoulder. To Armitage’s surprise, Kylo turned slightly away from him, which made Armitage stare from one man to the other.</p><p>“Caught in the act,” the second guy said, though both stopped a few feet away from Armitage.</p><p>“What— what do you want? You’re not supposed to be out at this hour,” Armitage said as he tried to assert some sort of authority over these men who’d clearly seen what just happened.</p><p>“But we are, and so are you,” one of them said as he clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Anything you want, I’ll give you so long as you don’t harm me,” Armitage said as he hastily buttoning up the front of his pants. It was painfully uncomfortable, his cock straining in the moisture of his own cum, and the pressure of tight fabric against his sensitivity.</p><p>“We want freedom, for all three of us,” one of the guys said, and Armitage realized that Kylo was suspiciously quiet behind them.</p><p>“All three of you?” Armitage asked, until he remembered what one of them had said. <em>Good job, Kylo</em>, he recalled, and upon that realization Armitage gasped. He’d been set up. This whole thing had just been a ploy to make him grant the three field workers freedom. And Kylo… he’d been in on it.</p><p>That’s why he’d been so eager to meet Armitage out here and had even spared the usual banter in order to quickly get to the end of their liaison. It was all a ruse to embarrass Armitage and use his position in the household as leverage.</p><p>Crushed, Armitage’s heart fell into his stomach and he felt the shock of the emptiness of abuse. Emotionally sheared, Armitage grew hot with horror, and he stepped back a few feet to get away from the men. But Kylo was still there, unable to look at him, and the shadowy outline of his form looked unapologetic as Armitage’s legs grew weak from betrayal.</p><p>Curling over, Armitage hurled up chunks on to the ground as he backed away. Tremblingly, he fell to his knees, heaving out his heartbreak, which made the two men who threatened him recoil in disgust.</p><p>“What a pansy, can’t even stand confrontation,” one of them said, and his words cut Armitage life a knife. He let out a soft cry as he pressed a fist into his stomach, and the other shakily held him up. Dry heaving them, Armitage came up nothing more than spit. His stomach was a nervous knot that couldn’t handle the hurt.</p><p>“You’ll do it, or we’ll tell your father what we saw,” the other guy said, and Armitage wailed quietly.</p><p>“Agree to it, or we’ll tell him all about you,” the first guy said, and Armitage readily conceded. He’d been taken for a fool, and he was, in fact, a complete idiot. He was stupid for believing that someone like Kylo, a field worker, would actually be with him because he enjoyed Armitage’s company.</p><p>He was a slave, with no title of his own, so of course he’d do whatever Armitage asked. The thought that Kylo couldn’t care one way or the other about Armitage made him grow short of breath, and he gasped for air as his entire body began to tremble.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Armitage said quietly, but he couldn’t. He had no say over who they purchased, so he’d have to confess to his father. He’d have to confess the affair, and the black mail, and hope that his father wouldn’t have him sent to a mad house, because that would be a death sentence.</p><p>“Hear that Kylo? He’ll do it!” One of the guys said, while the other laughed at how successful their plot was. Crying quietly, Armitage felt his nerves force him to start heaving again, horrified at how well he’d played into their cruel hands.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard,” Kylo muttered quietly, as the three began to recede back into the trees.</p><p>“It’ll only be a few days now, then we’ll be free! Come on,” one of them said as he led the others back towards their cabin that was closer than the main house. Pausing on the edge of the path though, Armitage saw Kylo glance back once at him, before Armitage was once again trying to throw up and gasp at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in his best morning suit and a new silk tie he’d ordered, Armitage stood outside his father’s office as a bundle of nerves. He hadn’t eaten since the night before and hadn’t slept either. Never one for confrontation or to sit on an uncomfortable situation, Armitage decided to confess to his father sooner rather than later.</p><p>Quietly, in the expected way that he always was, which made Armitage hate himself even more, he knocked twice on the door.</p><p>Brendol’s loud, bellowing voice came from behind the thick wooden door that had an old-fashioned latch handle. “Come in.”</p><p>Pushing the door open, Armitage felt the weight of what he was about to do. “Father, I was hoping I could speak to you.”</p><p>“Yes, close the door,” Brendol said, seated behind a large kidney desk that had several papers spread out on it. Armitage hesitated, because for a moment, he thought it might be better to end his life entirely, than to confess to what his father had always suspected about him.</p><p>“I— I have something to tell you,” Armitage said as he approached the desk. To his right was a large, open window that looked out on the back courtyard, and to his right was a fire that was lit, which made the room a bit too warm.</p><p>“What is it?” Brendol said as he set down his pen. But he looked angry that Armitage had disrupted him in the middle of his work, so Armitage tried not to dally.</p><p>Hovering near the chairs that faced the desk, Armitage thought about taking a seat, but he couldn’t. He was shaking too badly and tried his best not to stutter in front of the man whose expectations he could never live up to.</p><p>“Well?” Brendol asked. “I haven’t got all day.”</p><p>“Father, I—” Armitage began to say, before the lump in his throat got too big. Gulping hard, Armitage loosened his tie only a small fraction, before he finally decided to look away. Too embarrassed, he couldn’t even look his father in the eye when he spoke up.</p><p>“Over the past few weeks, I’ve been having an affair with a field worker,” Armitage began. “He… plotted with some friends to catch us… in the midst. And now, they are trying to blackmail me to give them freedom, otherwise they will tell you of just this fact.”</p><p>The silence was deafening as Brendol stared across the table at his son. Precious seconds ticked by, which were marked by the grandfather clock placed near the door. Exhaling a slow sigh through his nostrils, Brendol brought both of his hands up to rest on the table as he prepared to speak.</p><p>“I should have known, after that whole fiasco at your University,” Brendol started slowly. “I should have known that you lied to me after what the Dean wrote to me. Perhaps if I’d been stricter with you, I could have beat this thing out of you, but it appears that this is not the case.”</p><p>Trembling, Armitage remained silent and nodded along. Whatever his father would do now, Armitage couldn’t do anything about it. So, he remained silent and horrified, and utterly embarrassed.</p><p>“And this worker, what is his name?” Brendol asked, as he picked up his pen and turned to a new sheet of paper.</p><p>“Kylo,” Armitage choked on the name, so he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to press to his mouth. He closed his eyes, and just the taste of Kylo’s name on his tongue left his mouth sour and dry.</p><p>“Kylo, and his friends who are attempting this scheme?” Brendol asked, but all Armitage could do to answer was to shake his head. “You don’t know their names.”</p><p>“No,” Armitage muttered, and he had to put a hand on the nearby chair so that he wouldn’t completely collapse.</p><p>“I will take care of this. Until then, I want you out of my sights,” Brendol said as he growled the last word. Nodding his head rapidly, Armitage took the punishment without so much as a whispered complaint.</p><p>Turning and taking the hint to leave, Armitage made a quick exit from his father’s office, officially revealing the truth of his existence. Armitage went immediately up to his room and knew that he’d have to stay there until his father sent word that he could leave. But it was a small price to pay for his heartbreak.</p><hr/><p>Sitting in a darkened room with the curtains drawn, Armitage was roused from his empty stupor by the sounds of shouting outside. Raising his head form the lush pillow, his eyes cleared momentarily as he stared at the slit in the thick curtains where a single ray of sunshine came through.</p><p>Hearing more shouting, Armitage slid across the bed slowly, though his was weak and his muscles ached all over. He couldn’t remember when he’d stopped crying, or when he’d finally passed out. Getting up from the bed groggily, Armitage slowly crossed his bedroom to go to the window.</p><p>Armitage peaked out, and he could see a group of field workers gathered in a distinct semi-circle around a crouched figure. Pulling up the window to open it, he peaked out to see the scene that was unfolding.</p><p>Brendol stood with a whip in hand and was continuously striking a figure that was knelt on the ground, with a distinctly black mop of hair on his head. Gasping quietly, Armitage watched as Brendol shouted something at Kylo about lying, along with some religious verses.</p><p>Turning quickly so that he wouldn’t be seen, the gears in Armitage’s head began to turn. Thinking fast, because he still had feelings for Kylo as much as he tried to deny it, Armitage grabbed the robe out of his wardrobe, and slipped it on over his pajamas. Putting on an easy pair of boots, Armitage then adjusted the tie of the robe around his waist before he left his room for the first time in days.</p><p>Unsure of what he was about to do, Armitage couldn’t help it as he was called to help Kylo’s collapsed form. A few moments later, Armitage came out on to the back of the house, and his father was still beating Kylo, whose back bore several red, raised marks.</p><p>“Father, what’s going on?” Armitage asked as he approached, unceremoniously underdressed to an extreme. But his father didn’t even seem to notice as he turned, and a smile actually lit up across his face.</p><p>“Armitage, my boy,” Brendol said, and Armitage was stunned into rigidity as Brendol actually embraced him. “I’m so glad you’re here to witness this. He’s confessed.”</p><p>“Confessed?” Armitage asked as his father broke away, which made the hug brief. “Confessed to what?”</p><p>“To the lies. To making up the story he would have told me to try to bribe me for his freedom. I knew it wasn’t true. ‘Not my son,’ I said,” Brendol replied triumphantly as he turned to Kylo, who was trembling and quietly crying form the pain.</p><p>Realizing what Brendol was saying, Armitage’s heart began to grow again. Kylo had lied to Brendol in order for Armitage’s reputation to be restored. Thinking fast, Armitage grasped the whip from Brendol’s hand, and he stormed over to Kylo.</p><p>“You LIAR!” He screamed. Kylo raised his head in recognition of Armitage’s voice, but his face was obscured by the hair that fell around it. Lifting the whip, Armitage made himself ready, and though he’d never whipped anybody before, he knew the general motion.</p><p>The whip cracked against Kylo’s skin, singing it and making him cry out in pain. Shaking, Armitage channeled all the horror and anger that he held towards himself and turned it on Kylo. He raised the whip once more, and again struck Kylo as hard as he could.</p><p>“You nearly ruined me!” Armitage shouted at Kylo as he struck him again. “You thought you’d get away with it, but you’re too <em>stupid</em> to do so.”</p><p>Striking Kylo several times, the crowd of other workers fell silent. It was well known that Armitage never, ever beat the slaves on the farm. So this outburst spoke more volumes than his words.</p><p>After several rough trikes, which made Armitage’s shoulders and back ache, he let the whip fall to his side, as he panted from the effort. Walking up to Kylo, Armitage mustered all of his courage. In one angry motion, he spit on Kylo, and sneered as best as he could down at the man.</p><p>“You’re a waste of space, and my fathers’ money,” he said as a final blow, before he turned, and walked back to Brendol.</p><p>His father, for his part, had a look of glee on his face. He was smiling almost from ear to ear and took the whip in a bit of shock as Armitage handed it to him. “There’s the son I knew was hiding, you’ve done very well Armitage.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Armitage said, panting as he straightened up his hair a bit. “I need to get dressed, excuse me.”</p><p>With that, Armitage left his father’s side, and while his momentary outburst subsided, he hoped that Kylo wouldn’t be too hurt by his words or actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was quiet and dark because over the overcast sky. Despite that, a lone figure walked through the forest with a lantern held out ahead of him.</p><p>Quietly, Armitage approached the field workers’ cabin, intent on making amends with Kylo. In all honesty, he was desperate for Kylo to forgive him. Harming him in such a way was not something Armitage had ever even thought of, yet in the moment, he’d carried Kylo’s lie forward in a more believable way.</p><p>Stopping at the door to the cabin, he set his lantern down, and he was worried about just what they’d think when he showed up there. Pushing open the door that didn’t have a lock, he looked down a long, barren hallway that led to 3 doors on either side.</p><p>A young woman looked out of one of the rooms when she heard the door open, and she looked startled as she recognized who it was. Armitage couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in here, but it had definitely been back when he was a small, curious child.</p><p>“I’m looking for Kylo,” Armitage said quietly, and he knew that his voice would draw more attention.</p><p>“Last door down there,” the woman said as she pointed down the hallway.</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied, and Armitage tried to ignore the way she stared so intensely at him. Going down the hallway, Armitage ached with a desperate apology.</p><p>Getting to the last door, he saw the two men who’d tried to blackmail him, only for a moment before they slammed the door that they were behind. Hoping that Kylo was behind the door opposite, he knocked gently twice, before he pushed the door open.</p><p>Laying on his stomach, on a very narrow bed, Kylo’s broad frame was distinguishable by a single candle that burned on the nightstand. Letting out a shaky sigh, Armitage closed the door, though he knew that the thin walls didn’t give them much privacy.</p><p>Approaching, Armitage unbuttoned the front of his coat, before he slipped it off, set it on the spare bed that was opposite of where Kylo lay. The sound of swooshing fabric must have roused the sleeping giant, whose feet hung off the end of the bed, because then Kylo groaned as his head jerked up slightly, and he spoke up in a weak, gravelly voice.</p><p>“Whose there?” He asked, as he slowly turned his head over. But his hair got in the way, and he made a pained noise as he tried to reach up to move it out of his eyes.</p><p>“It’s me,” Armitage whispered, as he immediately went to Kylo’s aid. He quickly brushed Kylo’s hair off to the side so that he could see, as he knelt down next to the wounded man. “I’m so sorry, Kylo.”</p><p>“Armitage,” Kylo said with a raspy sound of relief, before he cleared his throat slightly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I had to see you, and to apologize,” Armitage said as he frowned at Kylo. Without medical attention, Kylo might not recover from the beating.</p><p>“I should be the one to apologize to you,” Kylo muttered, one eye opening, and the light of the candle reflected in it. “I shouldn’t have let them talk me into that plan.”</p><p>“It’s alright, it worked out in the end,” Armitage said encouragingly, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Kylo completely better.</p><p>“Mostly, yes,” Kylo said, so Armitage slowly stood up.</p><p>“I brought something for your pain,” Armitage replied, and he went to rummage back through his coat for the jar of cream he used whenever he was injured. “It’ll help heal the wounds.”</p><p>“I already had something put on my back,” Kylo said as Armitage grabbed the candle off the nightstand, and he took a seat on the very edge of the Kylo’s bed.</p><p>“Yes, but this is better. It’s what I would use if I were in your situation. It’s very soothing, and will heal not only the wound, but the burning,” Armitage said, and he finagled the jar open enough so he could swipe a finger into the white cream.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kylo whispered, as Armitage began to dab it on to his wounds.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Kylo,” Armitage whispered the apology again, as he tended to his wounded lover.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Kylo muttered quietly, and his breaths seeming to steady as the soothing aloe started to work almost immediately.</p><p>“And,” Armitage said, as he touched Kylo with a tenderly dabbing finger. “My father is going out of town for the winter.”</p><p>Kylo grumbled quietly, though then he spoke up, and Armitage could hear the smile in his voice. “Is he?”</p><p>“Yes,” Armitage said, and he leaned down to tenderly kiss the back of Kylo’s bare shoulder.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have the house to ourselves, then,” Kylo said, which made Armitage chuckle, because that’s exactly what he’d been thinking too.</p><p> </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also have a <a href="https://thez1337.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>